Complicated Love
by Gaypowa
Summary: Qui a dit que l'amour était facile ? Car tout le monde sait que c'est faux. Surtout quand on ne veut pas gâcher une belle amitié. L'amour c'est bien, c'est beau quand c'est réciproque, mais quand ça ne l'est pas, c'est légèrement plus compliqué.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. Oui je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié, ne me lancez pas de tomates à la figure, je suis désolé mais la motivation (et l'inspiration aussi) n'était pas là. **

**Donc me revoilà avec une fiction de je ne sais pas combien de chapitres sur Pinn ! Car j'adore ce couple, je les trouve juste super mignons et.. bon je m'arrête ici.  
**

**Je ne mets pas la fiction en rating M, mais il y'aura un (ou plusieurs) lemon, mais je ne sais pas dans quel chapitre encore, mais voilà.**

**Je sais que c'est court, très court même, mais le prochain sera plus long, c'est promis ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Puck se réveilla, comme chaque matin, en retard. Même lui commençait à se lasser d'être constamment en retard tous les matins. Il se leva de son lit tout défait et se dirigea dans la petite salle de bain située en face de sa chambre. Il fit couler l'eau pour pouvoir prendre une douche, pendant que l'eau coulait, il enleva le tee-shirt et le caleçon qui lui servaient de pyjama. Il entra dans la douche et laissa l'eau le décrasser, il ferma les yeux et ses muscles se détendirent. Il se savonna en vitesse, se rinça, enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et fila dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

Une fois prêt, il grimpa dans sa voiture pour aller au lycée, il espérait tout de même ne pas arriver trop en retard, mais il était déjà tard dans la matinée donc il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Quand il arriva au lycée, il se gara sur l'une des dernières places libres et entra dans le bâtiment sans grande motivation. Ce n'était que le début de l'année et il en avait déjà marre. Mais si il voulait avoir son diplôme, il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Le couloir était animé, les élèves étaient à leur casier ou alors se dépêchaient d'aller à leur cours. Puck, lui, se rendit dans les vestiaires pour se changer car il avait entraînement.

Il posa son sac dans un casier, mit son jogging et alla sur le terrain. Le coach Beiste était déjà en train de parler quand il arriva sur le terrain. Il se mit à côté de son meilleur ami, Finn Hudson. Le coach ordonna de faire trois tours de terrain. Puck se mit à courir mais Finn le rattrapa.

\- «Mec, t'étais passé où ?», demanda Finn.

Puck soupira, Finn connaissait très bien la réponse car c'était toujours la même, mais il posait toujours la question.

\- «Je me suis levé en retard, encore. Comme d'habitude.»

Le brun hocha doucement la tête.

\- «Bah couche toi plus tôt la prochaine fois.»

Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule du plus petit et continua de courir, laissant Puck seul avec ses pensées.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Puck alla aux vestiaires pour prendre une douche et se changer. Il sortit des vestiaires et alla à son dernier cours de la matinée. Comme à chaque fois, il n'écouta rien de ce que le prof disait et dormi pendant toute l'heure. A la sonnerie, il se leva et partit en direction de la cafétéria pour le déjeuner. Il prit un plateau, se servit, et s'assit à une table éloignée des autres. Il regarda son plateau avec un air dégoûté, il n'avait même pas faim. Il s'apprêta à se lever quand Finn s'installa en face de lui avec son plateau et commença à manger.

\- «Mec, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? T'as une tronche de zombie.», lança Finn avec la bouche pleine.

Puck n'avait même pas envie de répondre, il n'était pas d'humeur.

\- «Rassure moi, t'es pas un zombie ?»

Cette remarque eut pour effet de décrocher un sourire au garçon à la crête.

\- «Non, je ne suis pas un zombie, Finn.»

\- «Je sais. J'ai dit ça pour te faire sourire car te voir déprimé, bah ça me déprime moi aussi. Ça doit être un truc de meilleur ami de ressentir ce que l'autre ressent.»

Puck leva brusquement la tête pour regarder Finn.

\- «Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?», s'inquiéta t-il.

Puck secoua la tête.

\- «Non, c'est rien, je dois y aller, on se voit tout à l'heure en cours.»

Finn n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Puck avait déjà quitté la table, et la cafétéria.

Il entra dans les toilettes des garçons et s'accouda sur un lavabo. Il inspira et expira profondément. Il alluma le robinet et s'aspergea la visage. Il espérait que toutes ses pensées confuses disparaîtraient en même temps que les gouttes d'eau. Il n'aimait pas ressentir tout ce mal-être. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre tout ça dans un coin de sa tête et ne plus y penser pendant quelques heures. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas.

La sonnerie retentit. Il soupira et quitta les toilettes pour se rendre en cours. La salle était encore vide, il alla s'asseoir dans le fond. Il commençait à fermer les yeux quand son portable vibra. Il grogna et le sortit.

C'était un texto de Finn.

**T'es passé où encore ? :-(**

Le fait que Finn le cherchait constamment faisait rire Puck. Il trouvait ça touchant et mignon.

**Je suis dans la salle de cours. ;-)**

Il posa son portable sur la table en attendant une réponse mais à la place, Finn apparut à l'entrée de la salle, tout essoufflé. Quand il repéra Puck dans le fond, il fit un large sourire et alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Le reste de la classe débarqua peu de temps après. Santana passa devant la table des deux garçons avec un son sourire diabolique habituel.

\- «Salut les tourtereaux, ça va ?»

La remarque fit rire le grand brun mais beaucoup moins Puck qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Quand le prof commença son cours, Puck s'endormit sur le bras de Finn, qui ne fit rien pour le faire bouger.

Quand la sonnerie se fit entendre, Finn secoua doucement son ami pour le réveiller, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil.

\- «Puck, réveille toi, le cours est fini.», chuchota Finn à l'oreille de son meilleur ami.

Le garçon à crête se redressa dans un sursaut. Il était gêné.

\- «Oh euh... Désolé de m'être endormi.. sur ton bras..», balbutia t-il.

Finn sourit.

\- «C'est rien, ça m'a pas dérangé du tout. Ca te dit de venir chez moi pour jouer à la console, pour exploser quelques zombies mutants ?»

Puck acquiesça et ils allèrent chez Finn avec la voiture de Puck.

Ils jouèrent deux bonnes heures à la console avant que Puck n'abandonne car il se faisait tuer à chaque fois. Il déposa la manette sur le sol et s'affala sur le lit. Finn fit de même.

\- «Mec, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, donc pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?», fit doucement Finn en fixant son ami.

Puck soupira et continua à fixer le plafond.

\- «Car je ne suis sûr de rien, c'est bien trop confus pour moi donc je préfère ne rien dire jusqu'à ce que je sois certain.», répondit-il.

Il n'eut aucune réponse à ça. Ils restèrent allongés dans le silence pendant un petit moment. Puck se redressa et se leva.

\- «Il se fait tard, je vais y aller avant que ma mère ne s'inquiète..»

Il était sur le point de quitter la chambre quand Finn l'appela. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il voulait. Finn se leva du lit et prit Puck dans ses bras. Puck lui rendit son câlin.

\- «Je serai toujours là Puck, toujours. Jusqu'à la fin.», murmura Finn.

Le coeur de Puck battait très vite. Les mots de Finn le touchaient.

Finn s'écarta et sourit à son ami, Puck fit pareil et quitta la chambre pour de bon. Quand il se retrouva dehors, il resta immobile quelques secondes pour se remettre de ses émotions un peu trop intenses. Ensuite, il grimpa dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il embrassa sa mère, ainsi que sa petite soeur et monta dans sa chambre sans attendre. Il mit le tee-shirt et le caleçon qu'il avait laissé sur son lit le matin même et se coucha. Son portable vibra.

Il ouvrit le message et sourit.

**Bonne nuit mec ! :-D**

Il reposa le téléphone, et s'endormit avec la même pensée qu'il avait eu toute la journée. Finn.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Laissez une review !**

**A la prochaine.**

**Kéz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 2. Bon je suis conscient qu'il est hyper court et qu'en plus il est pourri. Donc je vous promets (et cette fois c'est vrai) que le prochain sera plus long. **

**En attendant, j'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une semaine était passée, et Puck se posait toujours autant de questions. Il ne savait pas comment les faire sortir une bonne fois pour toutes de sa tête. Ça devenait obsessionnel. Les questions pouvaient se stopper, mais il suffisait que Finn fasse son apparition pour qu'elles reviennent au galop. Il se trouvait un peu ridicule, être tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami, qui était hétéro, c'était pathétique. Il avait toujours été persuadé d'aimer les filles, mais depuis quelques temps, elles avaient perdues tout intérêt pour lui. Il ne voyait que Finn.

Il était assis au Lima Bean, devant un café, perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un ou bien il allait tout simplement exploser. Il sortit son téléphone et fit défiler son répertoire et s'arrêta sur le nom de son autre meilleur ami, il lui envoya un texto.

**\- Besoin de parler, tu peux venir ? Je suis au Lima Bean.**

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Kurt entra dans le Lima Bean à la recherche de Puck. Il le trouva assis à une table seul. Il s'approcha de sa table et prit place en face de lui. Le coeur de Puck commença à s'accélérer, il ne savait même pas comment il allait pouvoir annoncer ça.

\- «Bon, qu'est-ce tu as fait ?», demanda le petit châtain.

Puck fronça les sourcils.

\- «Pourquoi tu dis ça ?»

Kurt lâcha un soupir, généralement, quand Puck lui disait qu'il avait besoin de parler, c'était surtout pour soulager sa conscience car il avait fait une connerie.

\- «A chaque fois que tu me dis que tu as besoin de parler, c'est que tu as fait quelque chose que tu regrettes. Donc vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ?»

Kurt n'avait pas tort, mais qu'il le juge aussi vite le blessa. Il soupira.

\- «Pas cette fois. J'ai vraiment besoin de parler. C'est un truc important.»

Devant la mine triste de son ami, Kurt l'invita à continuer. Puck soupira une seconde fois et prit son courage à deux mains.

\- «Okay. En fait, tu es la première personne à qui je le dis, donc ne le dis à personne.» Il prit une autre respiration. «Je suis gay.»

Kurt ne répondit rien. Sous le choc. Il avait la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts. Si un jour on lui avait dit que le grand Noah Puckerman était gay, il aurait fait interner la personne. Après quelques instants, il reprit ses esprits, et retrouva l'usage de la parole.

\- «T'es... sérieux là ?», il n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles.

Puck hocha simplement la tête. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se calmer.

\- «Wow.. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais t'es sûr ?», quand il vit le regard blasé de Puck il reprit, «je dis ça car parfois des gens pensent l'être alors que ce n'est pas le cas.»

\- «J'en suis totalement sûr. J'aime un garçon en ce moment, et c'est de ça dont j'ai besoin de parler.»

Kurt hocha la tête, plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner. Puck continua.

\- «Donc, ce garçon c'est... Finn.»

Bon peut-être que ça il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

\- «Mais pourquoi Finn ? Non en fait je veux pas savoir. Mais tout s'explique, depuis quelques temps, Finn n'arrête pas de me dire que tu l'évites pour une raison inconnue, et il le vit très mal. Tu devrais peut-être lui en parler...»

\- «Surtout pas. Mais c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir, tu veux bien lui parler, genre.. demandes lui ce qu'il ressent à mon égard, ou des trucs comme ça. Comme il n'est pas très malin il ne verra pas l'embrouille.», fit-il avec un sourire.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Le sourire de Puck le fit rire malgré tout. Comment dire non à une bouille comme ça ?

\- «Bon, d'accord, je le ferai. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.»

Puck le prit dans ses bras et le remercia.

Kurt sourit une dernière fois et partit.

* * *

Finn était affalé sur son lit, en train de jouer à la console. Il était en colère contre son meilleur qui n'arrêtait pas de l'éviter, ça le blessait. Il savait que celui-ci allait mal, il voulait l'aider, mais comment alors qu'il ne le voit même plus. Il allait éteindre sa console quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

\- «Entrez.»

Kurt entra et referma la porte. Finn retourna sur son lit et soupira.

\- «Quelque chose ne va pas ?», demanda le châtain en s'asseyant sur le lit à son tour.

Le grand brun se redressa et regarda Kurt tristement.

\- «Mon meilleur ami me manque...», fit-il avec un petit sourire triste.

Kurt sourit, et se dit que c'était le moment parfait pour faire ce que Puck lui avait demandé de faire.

\- «Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus chez lui ?», demanda t-il innocemment.

\- «Son humour déplacé, son odeur, son sourire, son rire..», répondit l'autre garçon sans hésiter.

\- «Dis, tu ne serais pas un peu amoureux ?», plaisanta Kurt.

\- «Euh.. bah je sais pas.. tu crois ?»

Le châtain rit face à l'air confus de son frère.

\- «Je ne sais pas, il n'y a que toi qui peut répondre à cette question Finn.»

Il s'apprêta à quitter la pièce mais le main de Finn l'en empêcha. Il se tourna vers lui pour voir ce qu'il voulait.

\- «Merci petit frère.. Ça fait du bien de parler.»

Kurt sourit une dernière fois et quitta la pièce.

Finn s'allongea, et s'endormit avec des questions sans réponses pleins la tête.

* * *

**Bon voilà.. Hum. Vous pouvez me laisser votre avis en review, même si c'est pour me dire que c'était de la grosse m*rde. XDD**

**M'enfin bref. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et on se retrouve pour le prochain !**

**Bisous,**

**Kéz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs, ici Kéz (_qui refait surface après quelques temps d'inactivité_). Bon okay j'arrête. Alors ceci n'est pas un chapitre, juste une petite annonce.

Alors je voulais vous dire que à la base, je pensais arrêter cette histoire car je n'avais eu que très peu de reviews (même si elles étaient encourageantes) puis d'un coup j'en ai reçu des nouvelles, et elles sont très agréables ! Donc je pense que je vais continuer cette histoire car déjà vous m'avez motivé et deux car bah... c'est Pinn quoi.

Alors je ne sais pas quand je publierai le prochain chapitre, sûrement pendant les vacances de Nowel.

Ah oui aussi : mon style d'écriture s'est amélioré, donc l'histoire devrait être mieux, ce sera moins saccadé (enfin j'espère), la description sera complète et non bâclée, il n'y aura plus de fautes d'orthographes qui pourrait achever vos petits yeux et tout le tralalala.

DONC : JE VOUS DIS A BIENTÔT POUR LE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE EN ESPERANT QUE VOUS SOYEZ NOMBREUX A LE LIRE !

Bisous les petits choux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous avez passé un bon Nowel !**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après que Kurt et lui aient quitté le Lima Bean, Puck était rentré chez lui directement, il était épuisé. Pas physiquement, mais mentalement, toutes les questions par rapport à sa sexualité, à Finn, et ce que les gens pourraient dire sur lui si jamais ils apprenaient qu'il était gay. Ça le tourmentait. Il était le bad-boy du lycée, son statut lui garantissait une certaine protection mais si quelqu'un apprenait quelque chose sur sa sexualité, il se retrouverait en bas de l'échelle sociale du lycée, il serait un outsider. C'est avec un soupir qu'il poussa la porte d'entrée de sa maison et qu'il monta dans sa chambre sans saluer qui que ce soit. Il resta un instant allongé sur son lit à fixer le plafond, essayant de se vider la tête. Il avait envoyé des textos à Kurt dans la soirée mais celui-ci ne répondait pas. Est-ce qu'il avait parlé à Finn ? Cette question le torturait. Il avait une affreuse boule au ventre, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce genre de choses auparavant et il aurait préféré que cela continue comme ça.

Quand Puck ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder son téléphone, espérant y trouver un texto de Kurt. Mais rien. Il reposa rageusement son téléphone à côté de lui et se leva pour prendre une douche. C'est avec des gestes lents qu'il enleva son tee-shirt et son boxer et qu'il entra dans la cabine de douche. Il ferma les yeux pendant que l'eau chaude coulait sur lui. Il espérait que toutes les stupides questions qui restaient coincées dans sa tête partiraient avec les gouttes d'eau. Peine perdue. Il sortit de la douche et se sécha. Il roula la serviette autour de sa taille et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il sortit un jean noir et un tee-shirt et sweat à capuche blanc de son armoire et s'habilla en vitesse. Il enfila ses converses et descendit au salon pour dire au revoir à sa mère et à sa sœur.

«Tu n'as pas faim Noah ? Tu ne vas pas partir le ventre vide.», dit sa mère en le voyant se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne pourrait rien avaler. Il avait toujours cette horrible boule au creux de l'estomac.

Il secoua la tête et sortit de la maison. Il grimpa dans sa voiture mais ne démarra pas. Il posa sa tête contre le volant et soupira fortement. Il redoutait cette journée. Il avait prévu d'éviter Finn, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à l'affronter face à face. Il essayerait de parler à Kurt et ensuite il improviserait. Il démarra finalement et se prit la route du lycée. Le trajet lui parut étrangement court. Comme si l'univers voulait qu'il affronte cette journée au plus vite. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il prit le peu de courage qui lui restait pour sortir de la voiture et entrer dans l'établissement. La foule d'élèves autour de lui le stressait, il avait l'impression que tout le monde parlait sur lui. Il savait que ce n'était que dans sa tête, mais le stress monta d'un cran quand même. Il fila aussi vite que possible vers son casier pour prendre ses livres de cours. Il prit ses livres et quand il referma son casier il vit au loin dans la foule Finn qui cherchait quelque chose, ses yeux parcouraient tout le couloir. Au moment où son regard croisa celui de Puck il s'avança rapidement, le cœur de Puck rata un battement, il partit en courant avant que Finn n'est pu l'atteindre. Il s'arrêta devant sa salle de cours et entra. Il s'installa au fond de la salle et posa son sac sur la chaise à côté pour faire comprendre qu'il voulait être seul. Au moment où Finn pénétra dans la salle, Puck baissa les yeux sur son cahier en espérant qu'il ne vienne pas lui parler. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que Finn s'était assis un peu plus loin. Il s'en voulait de l'éviter comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Pas maintenant.

Il passa les deux heures suivantes à chercher Kurt dans les couloirs avant d'aller en cours et à esquiver chaque tentatives d'approche de Finn. Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, Puck se dirigea vers la cafétéria et y entra discrètement. Il était ridicule mais il voulait être prudent. Il attrapa un plateau, se servit au self et chercha une table. Il vit Kurt seul à une table et se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Une fois devant la table, il posa violemment son plateau sur la table ce qui fit sursauter Kurt et les personnes aux tables alentours. Il s'assit face à son deuxième meilleur ami avec un air énervé.

«Tu sais plus répondre à des textos ?!»

Le garçon face à lui leva les yeux au ciel.

«J'ai oublié de répondre, j'ai une vie. Pas la peine de te mettre dans tous tes états.»

Puck se passa nerveusement les mains sur le visage, tentant de se calmer. Il jetait des coups d'oeil nerveux vers la porte de la cafétéria. Si Finn entrait, il partirait dans la seconde.

«Peu importe. Tu as parlé à.. Finn ?», demanda t-il mal à l'aise.

L'autre garçon hocha la tête.

«Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Dis moi !», il commençait à perdre patience. Il allait devenir fou.

«Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire Puck. Si tu veux savoir ce qu'il a dit, demandes lui directement. Tu ne peux pas continuer à fuir Finn éternellement. Ce n'est pas en le fuyant que tes sentiments s'en iront, ça ne marche pas comme ça. La situation est sûrement stressante, je comprends, tu éprouves des choses que tu n'as jamais ressenties auparavant, et pour un garçon, c'est normal de flipper. Mais soit un grand garçon et affronte ta peur, merde !»

Il allait répliquer quelque chose mais Kurt avait raison. Fuir n'était pas la solution, il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. Il soupira et hocha la tête.

«Viens à la maison ce soir. Vous pourrez parler tranquillement, mettre les choses au clair et repartir à zéro, comme si rien ne s'était passé.», proposa Kurt.

Puck prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à la proposition. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à Finn, il avait peur, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait arrêter d'avoir peur.

«D'accord, je viendrai...»

Kurt sourit et serra sa main dans la sienne sur la table. Puck sourit à son tour, mais quand il tourna la tête vers la porte de la cafétéria et qu'il vit Finn se diriger vers leur table avec un air déterminé, il perdit son sourire et se leva à toute vitesse. Il salua Kurt et partit à toute allure. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'adossa à un mur et reprit son souffle. C'était pas gagné.

Il passa le reste de la journée à éviter tout contact physique ou visuel avec le grand brun. A la fin de la journée de cours, il regagna le parking du lycée pour prendre sa voiture et rentrer chez lui. Il démarra et prit la route jusqu'à chez lui. Il pénétra chez lui et monta dans sa chambre. Il était stressé. Plus que d'habitude. Il avait envie d'envoyer un texto à Kurt et lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas, qu'il était trop lâche pour ça. Il faisait les cent pas. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait dire, il se sentait impuissant, et il détestait ça.

Il alla dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage pour se calmer. Il retourna dans sa chambre, enleva son sweet à capuche. Il garda son tee-shirt, attrapa sa veste en cuir et sortit de la maison pour rejoindre sa voiture. Il démarra pour rejoindre la maison de Hummel-Hudson. Pendant tout le trajet il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire quand il serait face à Finn. Mais il abandonna cette idée car il oublierait sûrement tout quand il se retrouverait avec lui. Son coeur battait bien trop vite. Quand il se gara devant la maison, il eut envie de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et surtout de la voiture. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il frappa à la porte en espérant que Finn ne lui ouvre pas. Il fut soulagé quand Kurt lui ouvrit avec un sourire amical. Il le fit entrer et le prit dans ses bras. Puck s'accrocha au corps du plus petit, en espérant que cette étreinte lui donne la force nécessaire pour affronter ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Kurt relâcha le corps de Puck, il souriait toujours.

«Courage.»

Sur ces mots, Kurt retourna dans le salon, laissant Puck dans l'entrée. Il monta lentement les escaliers. Son cœur était sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine, ses jambes tremblaient un peu et ses mains étaient moites. Il se trouvait bête de se mettre dans un état pareil, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il atteignit les dernières marches. Il resta planté devant la porte de la chambre de Finn pendant quelques secondes le point levé devant. Il ferma les yeux et frappa.

«Entrez.»

Son estomac se noua davantage à l'entente de la voix de Finn. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna. Finn était dos à lui, assis à son bureau, sur son ordinateur. Il tremblait. Sa gorge était sèche, aucuns mots ne voulaient sortir. Il respira longuement et s'avança dans la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'humidifia les lèvres et se lança.

«Salut...», dit-il avec une voix tremblante.

Le grand brun sursauta comme si il venait d'être électrifié. Il se leva d'un bond, il resta debout raide, fixant Puck avant des yeux ronds. Puis son visage se fit plus fermé, une mise boudeuse. Puck avait envie de lui sauter dessus pour faire un câlin, embrasser sa mine boudeuse et s'excuser d'avoir été un abruti mais il était paralysé. Mais il reprit la parole.

«Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ?»

* * *

**Alors ? Vos avis ? Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Finn va dire oui ou alors va t-il refuser ? Laissez moi vos avis et vos hypothèses dans une review ! Ca m'encouragera pour la suite et ça me ferait plaisir de savoir un peu vos avis. Voilà voilà. Bisous, à la prochaine.**

**Kéz.**


End file.
